


Jealous of the one whose arms around you (I hope she's keeping you satisfied)

by mackietommo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I AM NOT SATISFIED DID I TAG THAT, M/M, also check the end notes thank, also mention of kira, i just kind of went with a name, im not satisfied, in tw theres no such thing as vertigo, jealous! stiles i guess, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't do jealousy. He doesn't. No matter what Scott says, he is not jealous. That's why when he sees Derek on a date with his teacher, Jennifer Blake, he doesn't do the 'jealous face' like Scott calls it (shut up, Scott), he just fucking doesn't.</p><p>But, Jennifer touches Derek's arm and laughs at what Derek said and --</p><p>Yeah, he does jealousy, he guesses. Apparently so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of the one whose arms around you (I hope she's keeping you satisfied)

Scott crinkles his nose at Stiles when they see Derek outside the school with Ms. Blake.

One of the scent that Scott hates smelling is jealousy. It smells bad, like burnt wood and rotten fruits combine. He always try to dodge being jealous, that's why he always try to avoid Kira and his new boyfriend in the school, in the highway, in the grocery store -- the point is, Scott really fucking hates the smell of jealousy. It's smells so strong and so wrong. He also hates when he smells it on Stiles, who's now glaring at Derek and Ms. Blake. The both of them are not doing anything scandalous, they're just talking. Maybe, Ms. Blake is kind of invading Derek's space but hey, who is he to judge?

"Dude," he whines. "Stop being jealous,"

Stiles glares at him and punches his arms -- which didn't hurt, and  _ouch, Scott!_ \-- "I'm not jealous," Stiles grumbles.

"I'm a werewolf," Scott rolls his eyes. "I can smell it and I don't like it, okay? Stop it,"

"How can I stop  _it_?" Stiles uses the air quote and rolls his eyes. "How do you even stop being jealous?"

"Dude," Scott moans. "You like Derek?"

"Didn't we already establish that?"

Scott sighs. "I always thought it was a phase,"

"Believe me," Stiles taps Scott's shoulder. "I want it to be, too."

"But, it's not, isn't it? You like Derek?" Scott asks. "You really like  _like_ Derek, right?"

Stiles shrugs and climbs in his jeep. "Maybe,"

Scott looks at Stiles dead in the eye and maybe, he also wants to push Stiles a bit -- but he doesn't, he's a good friend -- and says. "With the jealousy scent so strong like that, you're still denying it?"

"Hey!" Stiles protests. "I'll have you know, I don't do pinning."

"Sure," Scott snorts. "The Lydia Martin Era never happened,"

Scott climbs in the jeep, too and in the view on where he's sitting, he can see Ms. Blake leaning forward Derek and pecks Derek's lips. Scott smells not only jealousy, but also pain -- which he also hates, it smells like death, not really but close -- on Stiles. He looks at him and tries to say something, probably ridiculous when Stiles holds up his hand and says, "Don't,"

Scott closes his mouth and looks forward again, he can still Derek and Ms. Blake, Derek is now wrapping his arms around her. But, Stiles starts the jeep and drives away before they can see if Derek really fully hugs her.

"You can smell it, can't you?" Stiles asks, his voice sounds vulnerable. Like he's in pain.

"Yes," Scott answers, because what can he really say? "And I hate it,"

"I do, too."

Scott shuts up until Stiles drops him off in his house.

\----

Stiles doesn't do jealousy. He doesn't. No matter what Scott says, he is not jealous. That's why when he sees Derek on a date with his teacher, Jennifer Blake, he doesn't do the 'jealous face' like Scott calls it (shut up, Scott), he just fucking doesn't.

But, Jennifer touches Derek's arm and laughs at what Derek said and --

Yeah, he does jealousy, he guesses. Apparently so.

\----

They see a dead body in the woods.

It's a man, but his heart is missing like literally missing because his chest is open like someone digs inside it and pulls his heart violently. His face is torn apart from screaming and crying and his eyes are still wide open.

 _Nightmares_ , Stiles thinks.

They decide to make Deaton checks it while they're waiting for the result, Isaac slides up besides Stiles. Stiles looks at him, confused and Isaac just shrugs and looks back at Stiles.

"Dude," he says. "You're creeping me out,"

Isaac lets out a small laugh -- so adorable -- and smiles at Stiles. "Am I? I thought, Derek has that power."

Stiles huffs and tries to push Isaac a little bit away from him. "I can't believe I crowned you as my favorite,"

He sees Erica glares at the both of them, and Stiles holds up his two hands like he's surrendering and tells Erica, "That's why, now, you're my  _only_ favorite, my queen."

Erica just flips her blonde hair and replies, "Well, I better be." Boyd just snorts somewhere.

"Whatever you're putting in your head about Derek and Jennifer," Isaac starts. "is just all in your head, yes?"

Stiles stares at Isaac. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Isaac rolls his eyes and taps Stiles' thighs. "You think I don't know? I can smell the jealousy on you, sometimes arousal... You know whenever Derek is around," he smirks.

Stiles just removes Isaac's hand gently and says, "I still don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure, you do. It's --"

Thankfully, Deaton already enter the room where they are to tell them about the dead body. Stiles stands up and walks towards him to get away from Isaac. But, Isaac follows him and wraps his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"It's a vertigo," Deaton announces.

"A what?" Scott asks.

"Vertigo," Deaton says again. "It's a vicious monster, who will brutally murder it's victim by pulling the victim's heart out of their chest and eats it."

Stiles makes a disgusting face. "What for?"

"For a living," Deaton answers. "Literally for a living, eating other people's heart is what they live for. They're ugly, but if they eat a heart of a person, they'll become beautiful. Because vertigo is dead, that's why they need to take other people's lives by eating their heart."

"Who do they mostly attack?" Derek asks.

"Lonely people. They mostly attack people who are alone, and they attack at night. Especially, in the clubs or somewhere they can find a victim who's looking for, the better word,  _fun._ "

"So, you're saying that vertigo is a heart eating monster of people who are wanting to get laid?" Stiles asks.

Deaton sighs, obviously hating Stiles' question. "Yes, if you put it that way."

"Does it mean that the vertigo is probably in their human form right now?" Lydia asks.

"I guess so. If the vertigo eats a heart of it's victim, it means that the vertigo is beautiful." Deaton answers.

"How long does the beautiful thing last?" Boyd asks.

"It depends on how she uses her energy. I saw a case like this at the other cities outside our town a month ago. It means that the energy it gets can last for a month or so."

"A month ago?" Stiles asks. "Isn't that when Ms. Blake came in our town?"

Derek glares at him and he instantly regrets what he said. He forgot, that the man he likes  _likes_ someone else. "Sorry," he murmurs.

Derek's phone is ringing all of a sudden, so he stops glaring at Stiles to slides up his phone out of his pocket and -- "I need to take this,"

"Jennifer?" Deaton asks.

Derek's purses his lips but nods. Deaton sighs and waves his hand dismissively. Derek walks away from them, Deaton looks at Stiles in sympathy -- and no. Just no.  _Why._

"Stiles --" Isaac says, and he looks sad. His eyes are doing the puppy dog thing and his lips are also pouting. But, Stiles can't appreciate his sentiment right now.

"I'm fine," he cuts off Isaac. "Seriously, dude. I'm fine. I'm just, gonna, research it. You know, the vertigo so I gotta run."

For the first time in Stiles' life, he sees Lydia looks at him with  _this_ emotion in her eyes. Erica hugs Stiles, and Boyd taps his shoulder. Scott offers a sad smile.

"Guys, really." He says again. "I'm fine,"

But, he knows that they can hear his heartbeat. He's lying.

\----

The sad thing is, Stiles is always the first one who gets attack by the monsters.

And the another sad thing is, Jennifer is that monster. She's the fucking vertigo.  _Stiles knew it._

"I would say I can't believe this but I totally can, actually." Stiles says when Jennifer slams his whole body in the tree.

You see, Stiles misplaced the bracelet Scott gave him when they were little kids. And even though, the bracelet is old as fuck, Stiles still keeps it and wears it even though, everyone is giving him weird looks every time they catch it in his wrist. Stiles can't be bothered, it's not like Scott is better. He still has the necklace that Stiles made and still wears it. That's why Stiles came to all the places he went, to look for the bracelet. That's why he's in the woods.

He doesn't know how he can still think of it when he's just one step away from his death.

"Of course you do, don't you?" Jennifer purrs. "You like the idea of me being the monster because you don't want Derek being stolen by someone else, right?"

Stiles breathes deeply. Jennifer is using the guilt card. Too bad Stiles won't fall for it. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I can sense your jealousy every time I'm around Derek, Stilinski. You can't fool me," Jennifer -- who's now transforming into her natural form, oh God.  _It's ugly._ \-- licks the shell of his ear.

"That's gross," Stiles comments.

"But, I can help you." she whispers. "I can help you to take away the pain."

"Really?" he asks sarcastically.

"Really," she confirms. "All you have to do is give me your heart and it will be all over, you won't feel jealous anymore whenever someone is near Derek."

Stiles can already see Scott running, he's already in his wolf form and behind him is Boyd. Stiles almost forgot that he called Scott before he went to the woods to tell him that he's going to look for the bracelet.

"That's a nice thought," he smirks. "But, I'll pass," And Scott uses his werewolf nails to stab Jennifer's -- the vertigo -- heart.

\----

"You did great," Lydia tells Stiles, when Scott called him after the few minute Scott killed the vertigo.

Stiles shrugs and points at Scott. "He's the one who killed  _her_ , the vertigo."

"Yeah," Lydia agrees. "But,  _you_ are the one who called Scott to tell him to go the woods and now, the fucking heart eater is dead." Lydia kicks the vertigo's body.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks Stiles, while sniffing and touching every part of his body that he can touch.

"Yes, you puppy. Stop sniffing me!" he ruffles Isaac's hair. "But, now can we please dispose this body? I need to do a long shower, and bleach my brain."

"Why?" Boyd asks while he's helping Isaac and Scott carrying the body.

"It kind of licked somewhere in my ear and it was near me, man. I saw it transform!" Stiles scratches his head. "And it might have said something..."

"Like?" Erica pushes.

"I refuse to answer that, even if you threaten to kill me."

"Stiles," Scott tries.

"Nope, no can do, McCall." Stiles replies.

"How did you kill it?" Derek asks. And this is the first time they talk after the thing that happened in Deaton.

"Uh... I didn't? Scott stab it with his wolfy nails." Stiles answers, feeling a little awkward.

"You told me how, though." Scott says, he crinkles his nose at the vertigo. "You told me that the way to kill it is through it's heart,"

"Yeah, well." Stiles mutters. "The internet does not lie."

"At least you know how to kill vicious monsters without actually dating them, Stiles. Unlike someone we all know," Isaac looks hard at his Alpha, and Derek scowls at all of them but his face soften when he reaches Stiles'

Erica snorts and looks around. "Well, Isaac and I are going to be with the same parent when the divorce comes, then."

"What," Derek says without question mark.

Boyd just shakes his head and drags the vertigo's body. Scott helps him, while Isaac is walking behind them.

"What do they mean?" Derek asks again, looking at Stiles.

"I - I don't know," Stiles replies.

Lydia rolls her eyes at them -- or Derek, he doesn't know -- and gives them a dead look. "You both are stupid," she walks away them and Stiles chooses to follow her.

He doesn't want to confront Derek, probably never.

\----

The Pack are doing a Pack bonding when it happens.

It's just a normal day, honestly, when Isaac smiles at him and sits besides him. "Hi," Isaac tells Stiles.

Stiles frowns a little and shrugs. Stiles watches Scott puts The Notebook CD (Lydia's choice) when Isaac nuzzles his face in Stiles' neck.

"Uh... Dude, what are you doing?" Stiles asks.

But, Isaac just smiles sweetly at him and now rubs their noses together. He can see Derek looking at them, with the murderer eyes.

"Seriously, Isaac. What are you --" he gets cut off when Erica says, "If Isaac can cuddle Stiles, I can, too."

She stands up and walks toward Stiles, and slumps herself in Stiles' lap.

"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me," Stiles comments.

"Please," Lydia says somewhere. "If Stiles wants anyone in his lap, that's me."

Derek lets out a warning growl. Erica looks at her with the 'what are you gonna do about it?' "What, Derek? Jealous much?"

He sees Boyd smiling amusedly and licks his lips. Scott makes a disgusted face and sighs. "It smells jealousy in here. I can't,"

"Stiles," Derek growls. "Come here,"

"But --" Stiles about to say  _I have Erica in my lap and as much I want to come to you, I can't drop her. She'll kill me_ when Derek flashes his red eyes at them. "Now!"

Erica urgently leaves Stiles' lap and Stiles panics. Derek stands up and motions Stiles to follow him. He does, Derek walks outside the house and waits until Stiles reaches him.

"I'm sorry," Derek starts.

Stiles blinks at him, because what is he sorry for? "Uh, okay? I don't understand why you are... But..."

"Deaton knows about Jennifer," Derek tells him.

"Huh?"

"When he told me about the vertigo killing outside our town, I already knew it was Jennifer. That's why I let her think I'm available but --"

"You're telling me this?" Stiles cuts him off. "Why?"

"Stiles," Derek moans.

"What!"

"I'm not good with words, I'm not --" Derek sighs and stares at Stiles. Stiles just stares back, then Derek walk towards Stiles and Stiles just looks confused. Derek breathes deeply and grabs Stiles' neck.

"Derek," Stiles murmurs. Derek inches his face away from Stiles and stares at his lips.

"Can I just show you?"

\----

Scott crinkles his nose while he's watching Ryan Gosling kissing Rachel McAdams.

One of the scent Scott hates is arousal. It smells fine, it smells candy and vanilla with a hint of caramel. What he hates is when he smells it on other people. He only likes the smell when it's on him when he's with Kira, or Kira when he's with Scott. But, other than that, he doesn't want to smell it. He doesn't want to know what makes other people aroused. He also hates it when he smells it on Stiles. Especially when he's with Derek.

"What do you think they're doing?" Erica asks.

Scott scowls at Erica, and she just shrugs.

"Probably kissing," Isaac answers.

Scott scowls harder. "I don't want to know what my best friend is doing with my Alpha, thank you very much."

"Probably blowjob," Boyd teases.

Scott throws a pillow at his face. Boyd just takes it and laughs.

"Hey," Boyd says. "At least Stiles doesn't smell like near-death anymore,"

And then he sees Stiles walking back in the living room, smelling like... happiness. Like flowers and black coffee. So he says, "Yeah..." he watches Derek sits in his part of the couch and Stiles sitting in his lap. "Yeah, okay."

\----

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> UHH YES HELLO? HELLO? YES  
> so i hate this fic bc im not satisfied BUT im posting this anyway AND i will delete this someday just go with it for now also there's no such thing as vertigo just shhh
> 
> and yes, hello again sorry so the title came from the song' jealous' by nina its a good song!!!! and also, idk how to end this story lol so sorry for the fucking annoying ending


End file.
